The mysterious assassins of Chaos
by daughter-of-zues
Summary: When everyone left them for their sibling, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico run away from camp feeling abandoned. Starving, thirsty, tierd, being hunted by monsters non-stop, they meet Chaos, the creator. The four get the chance of a life time. Now meet them 500 years later as the assassins of Chaos. Percabeth and Thalico
1. It's just the beginning

Percy P.O.V

I was out on the beach thinking about the war that was a couple of weeks ago. I couldn't help but think about the many people who had been killed, like Charles Beckendorf, Selena Beauregard, Bianca Di Anglo, Lee Fletcher, Castor (son of Dionysus), Ethan Nakamura and many more. I kept wondering if I could have saved them. I mean it should have been me instead of them! At least they died fighting for what they believed in.

Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts. " Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said softly as she sat next to me. "What are you thinking about?" I looked at her beautiful stormy grey eyes.

" Just the war." I replied. Annabeth then looked at me with a knowing look,

"Are you still blaming yourself for the people who died?" I nodded sadly, " Well don't. They knew the risks of fighting and you know that you could not have prevented it. The fates made that decision! Ok?" I took her head with my hands and smiled.

" Thanks wise girl." We leaned forward but we were stopped by the sound of puking noises. We turned our heads towards the sound and we saw that the people were Nico and Thalia.

We jumped up ( probably with a face as red as a tomato) in surprise. Thalia smirked

, " Sorry to invade this lovey-dovey moment but it was getting really awkward back here." Annabeth was the first one to snap out of her shock.

"Nico, Thalia! What are you doing here! I didn't know the hunters were coming!" As soon as she said that, Thalia's expression turned sad.

"You know my new half-sister, the hunter?" She said half-sister with a lot of anger. Oh, did I forget to mention that there are more children of the big three? Three days ago, twins of Zeus ( a boy and a girl called Brian and Brittany), another son of Poseidon ( Mark), a daughter of Hades ( Evangela) and a son of Athena (Andrew) came up half-blood hill fighting 5 hell hounds. I and Annabeth saw the monsters and killed them. Later on they claimed that they killed them! That was when we found out about their HUGE ego. Yesterday Thalia's sister joined the hunters.

"Yeah" I said.

" Well you see she was jealous that I was the lieutenant so she told Artemis that I was going out with a boy! I was shocked to hear that Artemis believed her straight away! So much for trust. She kicked me out of the hunters!" At the end she had tears in her eyes.

Nico p.o.v

After everyone comforted Thalia they turned to look at me. "So what are you doing here Corpse breath?" Thalia asked me whilst staring at me with her beautiful blue eyes. WAIT beautiful! Pretend I never thought that. "Well..." I trailed off.

***Flashback***

I was reporting back to my father, Hades, after going on a mission to get a soul that got out of the underworld. I entered the hall and bowed down to Hades and said "Father, I have succeeded" Instead of seeing pride joy because I had come back succesful and safe ( which I knew I would never receive from my father) I saw loathing and disappointment.

" Nico Di Anglo, you disappoint me again! This was supposed to be a short mission, two days at tops! You took three and a half days! It should have been Bianca or better yet my newest daughter, Evangela, however it was you! You are not worthy to be my son! I should have disowned you years ago and be lucky that I haven't...yet" When he said that something snapped inside of me.

I shouted at him " You know what FATHER! I don't want to be your son! You are always mean and don't care about me! You should be grateful that I did what you said but noooooo,you just always want things perfect. Take your precious Evangela and stay out of my life!" With that I stormed out. I faintly remember hearing father saying my name but I was too angry to notice.

***end of flashback***

As I told this to the others my story, I could see the anger and sympathy in their eyes.

" I swear, if your dad wasn't an immortal god I would have killed him by now!" Annabeth growled. That was when we noticed that Annabeth's eyes were slightly puffy from crying.

Annabeth p.o.v

I noticed them looking at me strangely so I asked them, " What are you looking at?"

Percy then questioned, "Have you been crying?"

" What? Me Crying? I don't know what you are talking about. My mother didn't say anything!" I protested.

"We didn't say anything about your mother! Don't lie to us!" Thalia demanded. I sighed, my eyes watering at the memory.

" I was in the big house because Chiron told me that my mother wanted to speak to me. I saw my mother and she said that she was going to take away my gift of being Olympus official architect and give it to Andrew because he has a gift! I can't belive it! After all we have done, this is how they repay us!" By the end I was straight out crying! The looks on everyone's faces were murderous. Everyone was muttering things so bad that I think that Dionysus would be jealous.

Thalia stood up straighter and announced, "We will discuss this after the campfire, come on." She wrapped a comforting arm around me and we walked to the camp fire.

When we reached it, we saw our parents/ ex-guardian Artemis, Athena, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. Chiron was in the middle of saying something.

"We have all decided that the heroes shall be rewarded for being the true heroes of Olympus by being offered immortality!" At first I thought he meant us but things didn't go that way. " Mark, Bryan, Brittany, Evangela and Andrew, do you accept this gift?"

They all replied together with large smiles on their faces. "YES!"

We all looked at each other with shocked expressions. Thalia whispered, "WHAT! They aren't true heroes unless being a hero means being self-centered and obnoxious! "

Then Poseidon clapped very loudly, "Quiet down everyone! I just want to say that Mark is my favourite son. He has made me proud to be a father. I definitely think that Mark deserves it more than any of my other children, right?!" To our astonishment EVERYONE agreed! This was the last straw for us. All four of us crept out to Thalia's pine. I felt really sorry for Percy. I couldn't imagine what he would be going through. I put a hand on his shoulder and lightly kissed him which made him smile sadly.

He finally spoke. "I think we should run away, I mean if no one appreciates us, why should we stay?" Everyone agreed to meet up in fifteen minutes outside the border with our things. 15 minutes later we walked out of camp without looking back.


	2. In the wild

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Been on holiday so I had no time. Anyway, hope you enjoy :D**

**By the way Nico and Thalia are 15 and Percy and Annabeth are 16**

_Thalia p.o.v_

It's been a couple of days since we left camp. I still can not get my mind around the fact that they tossed us away like yesterdays trash after everything we did for them! Camping in the wild's slightly easier for me than the others because that's how I spent most days with the hunters. The only difference now is that I have no food, no water and we spend almost every other minute getting attacked by monsters. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What's up pinecone face?" It was Nico.

I replied, "The sky Death-breath. " Even though my back was facing him, I swear I could hear him rolling his eyes. After a few seconds he sat down next to me.

He finally spoke, "You know, I'm actually glad we left camp." He must have noticed my confused look because he continued. " You see, my dad never appreciated me. He's told me a thousand times that he wished I died instead of Bianca. And the campers were always scared of me. They would always talk about me behind my back. They were never family to me. Honestly, apart from Bianca, you guys are the only ones that ever loved me." By the end of his speech his voice went down to a whisper. I turned to face his handsome face. WAIT! HANDSOME! Pretend I never said... err... thought that.

"You know that we will never leave you. We are your family, through thick and thin." Was it just me or did he look slightly upset when I said family. "Because unlike those stupid, lying gods, we actually keep our word." By the end our faces were centimeters apart. Our lips almost touching.

Suddenly Percy shouted " Guys, we need your help! NOW!" We immediately turned our faces away from each other and ran outside.

_Nico p.o.v_

Oh my Gods! What just happened? We were almost going to kiss! I suddenly felt anger towards Percy, that was until I saw the situation. The minotaur, the three furies, a hydra and five Cyclopes were outside our tent fighting Percy and Annabeth! They looked really bloody and bruised. Immediately we charged into battle. We slashed and stabbed the monsters but it was no use, they kept on coming back to life. From the corner of my eye I saw Thalia trying to defeat the furies but she didn't look like she was succeeding. One of them slashed at her and she fell over, crying in pain. I ran over to her see if she was alright. I totally forgot about the furies behind her.

Right before one of them killed me all the monsters exploded into dust. I looked at Thalia and all her bruises were gone and she didn't look in pain anymore. Confused, I looked around to see who had done that. Suddenly I heard a voice,

" Hello, my name is Chaos and I would like to offer you a job as my assassins."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review!**


	3. The decision

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Anyways enjoy!**

_previously_  
_" Hello, my name is Chaos and I would like to offer you a job as my assassins."_

_Annabeth's p.o.v_

I turned around to see a person with black eyes, black hair and a pale face. He radiated a really powerful aura. The person looked like a cross between a man and a women. We all stood there shock. Did he just say he was Chaos as in the creator of the universe? But that's not possible! I thought Chaos was just a myth! My mind was going at a million miles per hour trying to think.

Percy being Percy asked, "Why should we? And who names their child Chaos? That's definitely going to attract bullies to the kid!" I mentally face-palmed. I thought Chaos was going to incinerate him but instead he just smiled in amusement. Thalia muttered something about him being a kelp head and told him,

"Barnacle-brains, this is Chaos the creator of the universe! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Percy's mouth dropped open and he turned as white as snow.

I turned to Chaos and asked, " I thought Chaos was only a myth! And if you are really Chaos then how come you want us to be your assassins? Don't you want our oh-so-perfect siblings?" I said that last bit in pure jealousy and disgust.

Chaos answered, " No I am not a myth. Aren't the gods also considered a myth? I am standing right here daughter of Athena," I flinched at that. "And I only want people who are pure hearted to be my private assassins. Your siblings are the exact opposite of that. However you and your friends are not. That is why I ask you to please accept my offer."

_**Percy p.o.v**_

I can't believe I just said that to Chaos! I am so dead! I mean if I had said that to my lying, idiotic, stupid, un-loyal, two-faced, son-of-a-minotaur dad. I would have been blasted to smithereens! I just realised that I spaced out but I caught the last few words coming out of Chaos' mouth. "And I only want people who are pure hearted to be my private assassins. Your siblings are the exact opposite of that. However you and your friends are not. That is why I ask you to please accept my offer." Chaos obviously had read my mind because he turned towards me with a smirk and said, "And don't worry Percy. It is your opinion. Who am I to blast you for that?"

Nico looked at Chaos and asked, " Do you mind if we discuss this privately?" Chaos gave a nod and went to the side of the clearing.

We went into a small circle. Thalia was the first one to speak, "I don't know guys. I mean how do we know if he is not going to leave us like _them_." She said _them_ but we all know who she means. We all nodded our heads, agreeing with her but then Annabeth made a point,

"Well if he does, we will be prepared this time. I think we should accept the offer. I think it's better than being hunted every second of the day. Without him we would be dead." We nodded our heads then walked towards Chaos and I announced,

"We have made a decision. We are accepting your offer."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :D**


	4. Camp Chaos

**Hope you Enjoy!**

_previously_  
_" We have made a decision. We are accepting your offer."_

_**Thalia p.o.v**_

As soon as Percy said those words, we were transported to what looked like a massive camp. Chaos turned to with a smile and announced, "Welcome to Camp Chaos **(AN. I know the name stinks but I couldn't think of anything else.)** This is where my army train. If you follow me. I will lead you to your section." I for one was confused by what he meant by what he meant by saying 'section'.

On the way there, I saw lots of people from the ages 7-18. Apparently I wasn't the only one wondering this because Nico asked Chaos suspiciously, "Why are the people here all a certain age? What do you do when they get to old?" Nico clearly didn't trust Chaos yet. I could see it in his cute., mysterious eyes. PRETEND I NEVER THOUGHT THAT! He must have thought that when they get to old, Chaos would leave them. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought that either. Chaos looked like he was expecting the question.

He told us " All the people here were offered immortality when they joined my army. They are all around the same age because if they were all older than about 19, their bodies wouldn't be as fit as they could be. If when they joined they were say, 35, I would simply transform them to their younger selves." I could see the logic in that.

As we passed the camp a few people stopped to say hello to Chaos. It was clear that these children looked up to Chaos like a father. Also, the training here looked at least 20 times tougher than at camp. I stood there in awe. Suddenly there stood what looked like a camp of its own. A massive house was in the middle of it all. Chaos declared, "Welcome to your 'section'. My assassins."

**Nico p.o.v**

My jaw practically hit the floor. I guess it was noticable because Thalia started snickered at me. I couldn't help but think that she looked hot when she did that. I must have stared because Percy elbowing me and motioned me to wipe my mouth. I realized that I had been drooling! I looked back at Thalia and her face was starting to turn red. I turned my head in the other direction so that she wouldn't look at my red face. Chaos smiled. I noticed that he did that a lot. "So what are you waiting for? Go explore!"

I entered the house first. Let's just say that it was even better than the outside! The living room was massive! There was a 72 inch plasma screen TV that came with a xbox, Nintendo wii and loads more gadgets that I was sure had not come out yet. The couch (or sofa) looked as soft as clouds. I immediately jumped on it. I would have spent all day on the couch but I really wanted to see the other rooms. I went to the next room which was the kitchen. If the other room took my breath away, then this room took away everything else! Every type of food you could think of ( plus many more ) were in there! I ran to the fridge and stuffed my face with whatever I could see. I was in heaven! After a few more minutes of eating, I decided to go to my room.

I raced up the marble, spiral staircase and opened the door labeled 'NICO'. One word to describe it was PERFECT! The bed was a satin red. The walls were black and photos of me were hung on them . Awkwardly, there was also a photo of Thalia hung on the wall. I really hope that she wouldn't see that .On the night stand there was a photo of me, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth right after the Titan War. We all looked so carefree in that picture. So happy to be alive.

I was so focused on the photo that I didn't hear the door open behind me. "Hey death-breath! What are you looking at?" I turned to see Thalia looking at me with her intense blue eyes,

"Just a photo from after the titan war." I replied. Thalia stepped forward and grimaced

. " I look a right sight in that photo." before I could stop it I said,

"I think you look beautiful." Her face turned so red that I was sure that tomato's would be jealous. I can't say mine was much different. Thalia was the one to break the awkward silence

. "Either you're as blind as a bat or you are a really good liar. I don't see what's so pretty about me." That last sentence was said quietly. I was quite shocked when she said that. Thalia is usually a very proud person. I lifted up her chin so that she would look me in the eye.

" Don't you dare say that! You are the most beautiful person I have ever met! Ever prettier that Aphrodite! I love the way your eyes shine when you beat someone in a sparring match or how you bite your lip when your scared. I love the way you are annoying, proud, cocky and witty. The way you never back down. Thalia, I love** you**." And then I crashed my lips to hers in a mind-blowing kiss.

_  
**Hope this makes up for interrupting the Thalico kiss two chapters back! Please review! xxx**


	5. Blackmail time!

**Hey! I can't wait to get my copy of the Mark of Athena!**

_previously - And then I crashed my lips to hers in a mind-blowing kiss._

**Annabeths p.o.v**

As soon as I saw the house, I knew we had made the right decision to come here! This house looked fit for Gods! Thalia and Nico had already rushed inside whilst I stood there gaping like an idiot. Percy smiled to me with a look of amusement in his beautiful sea-green eyes. He asked me in joking voice, "Are you going to come inside with me or are you going to stand there gawking like a fish?" Of course Percy would use 'gawking like a fish' in his sentence.

I replied with a glare ," I am NOT gawking like a fish! And yes I will go with you inside." I can't stay mad at him for long and he knew that. Yes, we do have our occasional fights (hello, children of Poseidon and Athena as much as it displeases me to think it) but we always make up about 30 minutes later.

We walked into the hose, hand in hand. My eyes widen as I start talking about the architecture of the house. I noticed as we walk up the stairs to our rooms, after we saw the living room and the kitchen, that Percy's eyes were glazed over as if he was daydreaming. He randomly starts stroking my hair and said

" You have princess hair." I stop my fascinating speech about the architecture of the house and stare at him in confusion written all over my face (along with a bright red blush).

I cleared my throat awkwardly and asked "What?" He only seemed to have realised what he said and what he was doing and he hurriedly put his hand down and blushed red in embarrassment.

He asked "Did I say that out loud?" I responded to him by giving him an embarrassed nod. He muttered an apology and avoided my eye contact.

I suddenly asked, "Do you really thing that I have princess hair" As much as it embarrassed me to say, I was really curious (no surprise there). He gave me a look that asked me if I was serious and when he saw that I was not making fun of him, he shyly told me

"The first thing I thought about you when I saw you on camp half-blood was that you have hair that curled like a princesses. My opinion hasn't changed since." He probably thought that I would tease him bu instead I lifted his chin up, which was weird because he's taller than me and said,

" I think that's really sweet." And I kissed him. It was the first kiss that we had since camp. We were always super busy with monsters and now Chaos. Let's just say that this definitely beat the Underwater Kiss.

We pulled apart and I saw him grinning madly. His smile was so alluring that I couldn't help but smile back. He finally said after a long comfortable silence,

"Come on, let's go see our rooms." Firstly we went into Percy's room. It was beautiful. The walls were a sea green and were filled with photo's of him, him mum that died a few months ago** (AN: Sorry I forgot to include that before!)** and me. The bed was satin blue. Overall it was perfect for him! "I love it!" Percy exclaimed like a child that just found out Christmas came early. I laughed at his childness. A few moments later he asked me if I wanted to see my room. I replied saying that I would like to.

We walked into the room that was located right next to his. In bold it said **ANNABETH'S ROOM**. I entered the room and walls were a beautiful shade of gray and pictures of Percy and me filled the room. The bed was a silk sea-green ( a colour I started to like since me and Percy started dating) and there were loads of books and blue prints on shelves! I loved it! I practically jumped in Percy's arms. He chuckled at my behaviour. After I had successfully calmed down, I asked Percy

"Should we go see what Nico and Thalia are doing?" He replied with a yes.

Firstly we checked Thalia's room. The room practically screamed Thalia. The walls were purple with lightning bolts on them. There were a few pictures of her and Nico? I wondered what that was about. The bed was a dark blue colour and there were Green Day posters on the walls. The only thing missing from the room was Thalia herself.

Percy asked," Where do you think she is?" I replied with a shrug. We entered Nico's bedroom and we were shocked by what we saw. Nico and Thalia were sucking on each others faces as if there lives depended on it. They were so preoccupied by their kiss that they didn't even realise we had come in ! I turned to Percy who had the same shocked expression I had, except he also had an evil grin formed on his lips. I suddenly understood what his idea was. We quietly walked out the room and closed the door behind us. We whispered at the same time "Blackmail time."

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Welcome the immortal assassins!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was too busy reading the mark of Athena! Why Rick must you leave us with Cliff-hangers? Anyway, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Here you are! Hope you enjoy!**

_Previously –"Blackmail Time"_

Thalia p.o.v

After a while, we stopped making out because we needed air. I looked into his beautiful, calm brown eyes. We spent a while just looking in each other's eyes. He looked like he was looking into my soul. I mentally shivered. Nico finally broke the comfortable silence, "What does this make us?" I thought about it. I obviously like him but does he feel the same way?

I gathered up as much courage as I could muster and replied, "How about boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean if you want to. If you don't like me the same way I will totally unders..." He cut me off with a kiss. It was soft and sweet unlike our hungry and rough one we had earlier. This was what our first kiss was supposed to be like. We finally parted.

He chuckled softly, "I had to shut you up. You were rambling." My face went red. "Of course I will be your boyfriend. Now, is it just me or are you hungry?" I rolled my eyes. What is it about men and food?

"Sure, come on." I grabbed his hand and we walked to the kitchen.

As we walked into the kitchen, I saw a note on the fridge. It raid, 'Dear Thalia and Nico. Remember to come to the meeting room at exactly 6:00 p.m. You cannot be late! This is the meeting where we will be getting our immortality. Sincerely, Annabeth and Percy.' I looked at the clock. It was only 5:59. WAIT! 5:59! I looked at Nico and he had the same expression I had. We looked at each other and ran out of the door.

The meeting room was a giant building in the centre of the army camp. It was bigger than the throne room in Mt. Olympus! It has marble columns and beautiful portraits on the walls. I'm not going to go into detail because that's Annabeth's job. When we entered the hall, we had 15 pairs of eyes trained on us, including Chaos', Annabeth's and Percy's.

Chaos looked at us and announced, "You're late!" He didn't sound angry when he said it, but he said it like a fact.

"Sorry Lord Chaos. We didn't know until a few minutes ago." Chaos had a confused expression on his face.

"I told Annabeth and Percy to call you an hour ago."

"We did but they were probably doing something else so they didn't hear." said Annabeth with a smirk clear on her face. My face burned bright red. Percy snickered. Is it possible that they saw us making out? I didn't hear them come in.

Chaos cleared his throat. "We have not come in to discuss what Thalia and Nico do in their spare time," My face was even redder. "We have come to talk to you about being my assassins." Murmurs spread through the council. "First of all, you have to swear on all things good and evil that you will always do the right thing and will never betray me." We all swore. "Good, now each of you will represent an element and will receive a fake name. When I call your name, you will come up. Understood? Good. Perceus Jackson!"

Percy flinched at his full name. "You don't like to be tamed. You are wild and free like water. Your element will be water. Your fake name shall be Alpha!" Percy or Alpha bowed and went back to Annabeth.

"Nico Di Angelo" Nico went to Chaos. "You are dark and mysterious. You prefer to hide in the dark. Your element will be the Earth. Your fake name will be beta." Beta bowed and came back to my side.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth shakily went and bowed to Chaos. " You are proud and intelligent. You have lots of determination. Your element will be fire. Your fake name will be Omega!" Omega went to Percy.

"Thalia!" I nervously went up to Chaos and bowed. Suddenly visions of my past came up. First there was one of my drunken mum, then meeting Luke, then the fight at Camp-half blood hill. So many memories filled my head. When they ended, Chaos said "Your element will be air and your fake name will be gamma!" As soon as he said this, energy filled me. I don't know how I knew but I could sense that Chaos had made me immortal.

"Welcome council, my immortal assassins, Alpha, Beta, Omega and Gamma!"

**Ok! Hope you like this chapter! The blackmail will come in next chapter! Please review! Why am I using so many exclamation points?!**

**From DoZ**


	7. Life's good!

**Hey guys! This will be the next chapter of my story the mysterious assassins of Chaos! Hope you like it!**

**Are you sitting comfortably? Then let's begin.**

_previously - "Welcome council, my immortal assassins, Alpha, Beta, Omega and Gamma!"_

_Percy p.o.v_

When Chaos made that announcement, I felt energy surge through me. I could feel the power I held. I looked at the others and saw that they were glowing. Annabeth had a red aura around her. Nico had a dark brown and Thalia a light blue. I felt like I could do anything. I saw the council looking at us. Before the meeting started, me and Annabeth met some really nice people. They may look all big and powerful, but they all had good hearts. The people who me and Annabeth had liked the most were Laura and her boyfriend Nick. Apparently when they were on Earth hundreds of years ago, there families had disowned them because of their relationship. That is just cruel. Even though their past was heart breaking, they always do the best they can to make the others around them feel better. We had automatically became really good-friends. And when Nico and Thalia came in, I had to do everything in order to not straight out laugh. Their lips were bruised and their hair had become really messy. Only an idiot could not see that they were making out. When I looked at Chaos and I could see the knowing smile on his face.

After the transformation, Chaos told us to go back to our house ( or mansion ). When we did, me and Annabeth turned to Thalia and Nico with smirks clear on our faces. They looked to uncomfortable that I almost laughed. "So..." Nico said, trying to avoid our gaze.

"So..." I said, copying him and smirking at the same time.

"What were you doing in your rooms. When we went to Nico's bedroom it sounded like you two were trying to eat each other!" Annabeth said trying to hold in her laughter. I didn't even bother trying to hold it in. I laughed until I cried. The look on their face was priceless! They paled and blushed at the same time, their mouths agape. When I finally calmed down, their mouths were opening and closing. They looked like fishes in the sea! When Nico could finally form words, he stammered. " Er What are er you er talking about?" Thalia nodded in agreement but you could see that she was scared. You see, when me and Annabeth started dating, Thalia and Nico took every chance they got to make fun of us. They could see that we were going to get our own back on them. "You know what we are talking about Thalico." I teased. They just stood there, stammering in protest until they accepted the fact they got caught and asked.

"How did you see us? We never saw or heard anyone come in!"

" You were to engrossed in your make out session to pay attention to anything happening in the world. Including the many, many pictures me and Percy took of you." Annabeth stated matter of factly.

" You WHAT!" Thalia and Nico shouted looking embarrassed and shocked.

"We took lots of photos that we would not hesitate to share throughout the whole camp!" I said, enthusiastic whilst they stared at us in horror.

"Please, don't show anyone! We wouldn't be able to live it down!" Nico begged. Me and Annabeth shared a look.

"Well, if you would do anything..."

- Time lapse -

"This is the life!" Annabeth sighed as Thalia gave her a back massage.

"Yeah!" I agreed as Nico was feeding me grapes.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Thalia whined

"Well, we took exactly 315 pictures so that means 315 minutes for all the photos to be deleted! So in about 314 minutes!" Annabeth answered. Thalia and Nico started grumbling about how they hated us. Me and Annabeth just smirked in response.

"Nico, grapes! Do you wan that photo shown all around Camp Chaos? I thought not!"

So far, life's good!

**Hoped you liked it! Next chapter, they will get their first assignment! Please review! Also, have you read my new story? If you haven't, check it out now!**

**From DoZ! :D**


	8. Fluffyness and the talk

**My new chapter is up! My inspiration for this chapter is from the song A thousand years from Christina Perri. I know it is an old song but it is a really good!** **Hope you like it! If you don't like fluffyness, I suggest you skip the Annabeth p.o.v bit. **

_previously - So far, life's good!  
_

Annabeth p.o.v

After the new couple had been our servants for exactly 315 minutes, we decided to go to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

Tonight, my dreams were even more vivid than they usually are. I could hear my father's voice calling me a freak. Then my mother's voice when she was telling me about giving away my architect job to my half-brother. I could hear Luke when he came to ask me to run away with him. So many voices filled my head. Each and every one of them telling me how much of a failure I was and always will be. The last image was an image of Percy lying on the floor, dying. He was shouting at me, telling me how this was my fault! I couldn't bear it!

I woke up in cold sweat. I needed to see if Percy was alright! I quickly tiptoed to Percy's room. When I finally entered the room, I saw Percy lying there with drool coming from his mouth. I would have chuckled if I wasn't so freaked out about the nightmare. I slowly and cautiously crept under the covers and cuddled up to him. Percy's eyes immediately flew open. "Annabeth, what are you doing here?" He asked softly, sleep thick in his voice.

"I had a nightmare." I whispered, cuddling up to him some more. Understanding crossed his face.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" I nodded

" Everyone was telling me how much of a failure I was. Then I saw you lying on the floor, you were dying! You were telling me how it was all my fault. I was so scared Percy. If you died, I don't know what I would do! You are my other half. I love you so,so much! You don't deserve someone like me! You deserve someone who is pretty and nice. Not someone who is ugly and prideful like me!" By the end I was sobbing uncontrollably. I just revealed all of my deepest and darkest thoughts to him. I looked up to his beautiful sea-green eyes. He looked at me with a fierce gaze. He cupped my face with both of hands.

" How can you say that! You are gorgeous, funny, smart, fierce and courageous and that is why I love you and no one else! I don't deserve you and don't you dare say otherwise! You are _my_ other half. And remember, we can't die so I wont be going anywhere anytime soon. Always remember that! And I love you too Wise Girl. More than anyone will ever know." My eyes were filled with tears but this time, they were happy tears. I gave him a kiss that was full of love, desperation and need. When we finally let go, we spent a moment just looking at each other. My eyes finally felt heavy so I closed them. Just before I went to sleep, I heard Percy whisper. "Goodnight my beautiful Wise Girl . I love you."

Nico p.o.v

I woke up to the sound of Chaos' voice telling us to get up and get changed. I looked at my clock and it said that is was 06:00 a.m! I am not a morning person but surprisingly, I wasn't tired. 'Must be another perk to being his assassins' I thought. I got up and took a quick shower in our _private_ bathrooms! I found them yesterday when I needed to brush my teeth. After that, I put on a blood-red top, black jeans and my aviator jacket. I ran downstairs, hungry for some food. In the kitchen, I saw Thalia looking as beautiful as always. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and went to the table. I saw Percy and Annabeth looking at us with amused glances. "Hello Mr and Mrs Di Angelo!" Greeted Percy.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Jackson!" I shot back. Instead of blushing like me and Thalia did, they just smiled and got back to their food. I gave them an odd look. Usually when I said that, they would go red and avoid eye contact with each other for the rest of breakfast but then go back to making out afterwards. I looked at Thalia but she just shrugged. Suddenly Chaos came in.

"Good morning my assassins! I trust you slept well?" At then end of that sentence, Chaos sent a wink to Percy and Annabeth who blushed. Oh My God! They didn't go that far, did they? That explains why they are so lovey-dovey this morning! After breakfast, I am _so _giving Percy the talk and by the look on Thalia's face, she was going to do the same to Annabeth. " Today, I am going to give you your first mission. You will be going to the planet Zeldon and assassinating Zachery Kellogg who has been casing damage and chaos, no pun intended." We all nodded, clarifying that we would do it."This mission will start at noon so don't be late. Your transportation will be there then." Then Chaos walked out, leaving us to our breakfast.

After breakfast, I walked up to Percy and told him that I needed to talk to him. I looked at Thalia and she was saying the same to Annabeth. I led Percy to the living room and told him to sit down. This talk would be extremely awkward since he is older than me. I looked Percy in the eye and asked. "How are you and Annabeth?" He blushed. That is not a good sign!

"Fine." he said.

"You see, when a man and a women love each other very much, they start to develop feelings for each other..." I would have kept on talking but Percy suddenly cut me off.

"Where are you going with this man?" His face was red and horrified.

"Look, all I am saying is that you and Annabeth should be careful in bed. Remember to use protection and..." again Percy cut me off.

"What! Me and Annabeth have not gone to third base yet! Why do you think we have?"

"I saw the wink Chaos gave you when he said 'I trust you slept well!' What else could that mean?" Percy's face was red and embarrassed.

"He said that because Annabeth came and slept in my bed last night! We were just hugging, talking and sleeping! Gods."

"oh... That makes sence."

_Meanwhile, with Thalia and Annabeth._

Thalia p.o.v

"How are you and Percy?" I asked Annabeth. She blushed. Oh no. That could only mean one thing.

"Good. How are you and Nico?" Annabeth said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject! I know that you and Percy love each other very much but I suggest that you take things slow."

"What? Annabeth said, still confused.

"I get that you are at the age that hormones run wild but I want my little sister to be a virgin for as long as she could be." Annabeth finally understood what I was getting at.

"What! I am still..." I cut her off

"But alas, I was too late. Now, when you too are 'ripping the sheets' I want you to use protection..."

"THALIA! I will not be 'ripping the sheets'! I am still a virgin! I only slept with him in his bed last night! We were only talking!"

"Oh... That makes sence."

_Later with Percy and Annabeth_

Percy p.o.v

I looked at Annabeth, my face as red as a tomato.

"Did Nico give you the.." Annabeth asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, Did Thalia give you.."

"Yeah." An awkward silence came upon us.

I looked at my watch. It was almost noon.

"We'd better get going then." I announced. Annabeth nodded in agreement. Then off we went to our mission.

**Hope you** **liked it! A bit of suggestive content in there. Next chapter will be 500 years later. Please review!**

**from DoZ**


	9. 500 Years Later!

**Hi! Daughter of Zeus here! I just want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews! I am actually quite shocked since I didn't think that I would get any ;)**

**For all you that reviewed, this chapter's dedicated to YOU!**

_previously - Then off we went to our mission._

_500 years later_

Percy p.o.v

We ran, jumping over tree trunks, dodging all the trees. He has tried to out smarten us for days. He's quick, I'll give him that. However, we have never failed a mission in all 500 years of our service, and we're not going to start now. Suddenly, an arrow shot past us and into the jacket of Yagonzven. I looked back and saw Thalia with a bow and arrow in her hands. He was caught by surprise and he fell over. He tried to get up but it was no use. We had already cornered him

"You have given us quite a chase." Nico said.

"Please! Give mercy on me! I have done no wrong!" Yagonzven pleaded!

"Done no wrong!" I shouted, my anger raising. " You have killed many innocent citizens for the sake of money! Forgive me if I'm wrong, but that is against at-least three of the ancient rules!"

"But isn't that what you do? You go around killing people for your own benefit!" Yagonzven shot-back. How dare he say that! Annabeth grabbed him by the collar of his rusty old jacket. With a fierce glare ,she growled.

"That's a lie and you know it! We go around setting order around the universe. We only kill those, such as you, that have been warned more than once. You know the rules. If your warned once, it is 20 years in the prison that is worse than the fields of punishment. The second time, you are beat until you can not stand or speak. The third time and you are dead."At the end, her grip on his collar became so tight, he began to choke. I got out my sword, and stabbed him in the heart. Annabeth let go of him and let him crumble on the floor.

We walked off, satisfied that our mission has finally been complete. We pressed out watches and we were finally at Camp Chaos. You see, our watches are our teleportation devises. If we press down on the clock part of it, we go to place we want to go. We got them right before our first mission. I put my arm around Annabeth and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You were amazing out there!" I told her. She blushed.

"Thanks, you were really good too." We walked over to our mansion and sat down on the unbelievably soft couch. "Home, sweet home!" Said Annabeth smiling. I would've said something too but Chaos' voice suddenly came through the speakers and said,

"Alpha, Omega, Beta and Gamma! Please report here immediately!" He used a tone of voice that told us we are going to get a mission we are not going to like. I looked at Annabeth but she had a confused look on hr face as well. We got up and clicked our watches. We were suddenly in the meeting room. The first thing I saw was the grim look on Chaos' face.

"Why did you bring us here Chaos?" I asked him.

" I suggest that you take a seat." We looked at him curiously but sat down. "You see on Earth, " We flinched, " A great war is starting. Gaia, my daughter, has somehow managed to not only wake the Titans, but her husband Ouranos aswell. Without your help, Earth as we know it will be overcome by evil. That is why I ask you, as my assassins and my greatest warriors, to go and help them." We all had different reactions.

Thalia's, who was gripping Nico's hand, shouted, "WHAT! I refuse to help those two-faced, idiotic, son of a minotaur, lying, scumbag..." She did not end their. I'm glad that there were no children to hear her colourful language.

Nico's reaction was plainly looking at Chaos in shock and horror.

Annabeth looked at Chaos as if he grew another 500 heads that all started singing, "We're off too see the wizards, the wonderful wizard of OZ!"

My reaction was probably the most dramatic of all. I went on my knees and begged. "Please don't make us go there! You know what they did to us! I would anything! Well maybe not break up with Annabeth but you get my point! Please, please with a cherry on top!"

Chaos looked at us with anger and amusement. I could hear him mutter, "Ladies and gentlemen, the second most powerful beings in the universe." Then he said louder. "QUIET!" We all became silent. " You will do as I say. The gods may have done wrong but there are innocent people and children. Do you want to know that you caused over 12 million people to die? Thought not. They will not know your real identity so don't worry about that. I suggest you go rest up from your mission, then tomorrow, we will introduce you to the Gods. Now off you go!" We quickly hurried off.

That night, when I was laying with Annabeth in my bed. I couldn't help but think about my Earth life. The last time I thought about _them _ was when I stumbled across my old camp-necklace 458 years ago. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt about the challenges that I will face tomorrow.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Do you think I should include the p.o.v of the Gods in the next chapter? Please review!  
**

**From DoZ!**


	10. We are so winning!

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I swear I will update quicker next time!**

**,Anyways, here is the new chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Here are the fake names of the characters in case you get confused.**

_**Percy = Alpha**_

_**Annabeth = Omega**_

_**Nico = Beta**_

_**Thalia = Gamma**_

_Previously - __ I dreamt about the challenges that I will face tomorrow._

Thalia p.o.v

I woke up with Nico's arms around me. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. I got up in bed and went into my closet to get some clothes. I put on the shower and spent the next ten minutes cleaning. When I finally did get out and put my clothes on, I saw Nico finally get out of bed. I smiled and went up to kiss him. "Morning sleeping beauty!" I teased when we finally let go. Nico mock glared at me whilst I laughed. "Get ready, we have a long day ahead of us." Nico's smile instantly turned into a frown as I said it but went into the shower nonetheless.

Breakfast was oddly quiet. No one said a word. Not a single one of us wanted to go back to Earth but we had to for the greater good. When Chaos' voice went through our speakers to tell us to go to the meeting room, I was tempted to run away so I wouldn't have to go. I almost did but Nico's hand stopped me from moving. We flashed to the meeting room and we saw all the council and Chaos there.

"OK, settle down! As some of you may know, we are going to help Earth in the war against the titans, giants, Gaia and Ouranos! This war is going to be harder than any other war Earth has ever faced but for you, my loyal warriors, it should be a piece of cake. I, Alpha, Omega, Gamma and Beta are going to go the Gods and declare that we are going to aid them in the war!" When Chaos said this, I could see many faces in the council go sour, however they did not object.

"My assassins, will you please step forward." We did as we were told. " Here are some special hoodies. When you have the hood on, no one will be able to see your face. " He said, whilst giving us our hoodies. Percy's was a sea-green, Annabeth's was a red color, Nico's was a dark brown and mine was a sky blue. " Try not to hurt the Gods, even if they are really annoying and curious." And with that, we were teleported to Earth."

Zeus p.o.v

It was the day of the official Winter Solstice and the day that our heroes left. On the outside, I may act like I don't care but deep inside, I am very worried about Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Perseus. and by the look on Poseidon's, Athena's, Artemis' and Hades' face, they are too. I don't know what came over me. It was like a spirit or being was making me say those words. Anyways, every year on this day, we ask each other if we have any clues on where they could be. At first, we assumed they were dead but when Hades alerted us that their spirits are not in the Underworld, that was when we started to get curious. When I announced that the meeting has begun. a bright light appeared in the room.

"Who dares interrupt the winter solstice!" I thundered. Ha! Do you get it? I am the god of thunder and I 'thundered'! Whatever, you guys have no appreciation for good jokes.

I could see five figures step out of the light. The most powerful being had a long cloak on. His face was a mixture of a mans and a woman's. He/she had short black hair and back eyes that looked like the universe.

The other four all had hoodies on that did not allow us to see their face. The hoodies seemed to represent a different element. They each had the same amount of power radiating from them. I had this feeling inside me that told me not to mess with them. Foolishly, I ignored that feeling and bellowed.

" Do I have to repeat myself? Who are you and why are you interrupting our meeting?" The man/woman without the hoodie laughed. HE LAUGHED! How dare he?

" I'm offended!" The stranger said with mock seriousness. " I would expect you to know your great, great grand-dad (**A.N. If I am wrong. Don't hesitate to correct me in a PM or in a review.)**!" I was confused but apparently Athena wasn't. She gasped and immediately bowed , which was probably really hard for her since she has lots of pride. Because of this, Apollo, Hermes and the hooded figures snickered.

" Athena. Would you mind telling us who our Great, grand-dad is? I didn't even know our family tree went that far back!" Poseidon asked her curiously. Athena shot him a glare and muttered something about him being a 'Barnacle Brain'.

"Do you know who is the father of Gaia? It is Chaos, the creator of the universe!" Que gasps all through the hall. As much as I hated too, I bowed along with the rest of the council. When I looked up, I could see the four hooded figures trying to hold in their laughter but failing miserably. Lord Chaos was trying to hold in his smile.

"You may get up now." He ordered. We did as he told. Athena asked,

"Lord Chaos. We all do respect but why are you helping us but not you children, Ouranos and Gaia?"

"Non taken Athena. I am helping you because the Gods and Goddesses have done a better job at ruling the world than Gaia, Ouranos and the titans ever did. When they ruled, the world was filled with evil. However, when you Gods ruled, the world still had evil, but you also had good." We all nodded in understanding.

My attention was also fixed on the hooded figures behind Chaos. He mus have noticed because he said, "I bet you are wondering who the people behind me are." We nodded eagerly, especially Athena that doesn't like not knowing things, "These are my personal assassins. They are the second most powerful beings in the universe. Each one of them represents an element. Alpha is water, Omega is fire, Beta is Earth and Gamma is Air. One of them could defeat at least 20 gods single handedly. They have come here to train your half-blood children for the war." Our mouths were wide open in surprise. 20 GODS! How is that possible? I swear I could see them all smirk even though I couldn't see their face. Chaos continued, "I will also be sending in a a couple people from my army to help you out. I will be sending around 300 soldiers. We will come back with them tommorow morning. I expect my assassins and my soldiers to have a warm welcome." And with that, they all flashed back, leaving us with shocked expressions.

One things for sure. We are _so _winning this war.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll try and update quicker next time! Please, please, please review! It will make someone in the world _very _happy, *cough*me*cough*.**

**From **

**DoZ**


	11. At Camp Half-blood

**OMG! I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update! I thought I had put up the chapter but I realised I didn't! I hope you like you Christmas present ;)**

_previously- It's completely rare for one Olympian to visit, never mind all 12!_

the random character from last chapter's (Albion) p.o.v

My mouth hung open in shock. I didn't even realise that I was the only one not bowing. Some of my siblings from the Ares cabin snickered. I rolled my eyes and bowed. I was shocked to see that the Gods and Goddesses didn't even acknowledge the fact that I didn't respect them. Surprisingly, I noticed that their faces had a scared and anxious look to them. This must be bad. I mean, _the gods, _scared! The last time they were, the immortal campers had to face Gaia!

Zeus, sorry, _Lord Zeus, _cleared his throat to signal attention, which put all eyes on him. "We have all come to greet our new guests that will assist us in the upcoming war." Voices broke out. You could hear scared voices shouting. I too wanted to start shouting but I remained quiet. I didn't need a another reason for my siblings to tease me.

"QUIET!" Lord Hades shouted. We quieted down. "The guests are highly trained professionals. They could easily face our enemy so there is no need to worry!"

Poseidon spoke up, "Thy should be here right about..." He was cut off by a giant black vortex appearing right in front of us.

Annabeth p.o.v

I, Percy, Thalia and Nico stood behind Chaos in our hoodies. About 300 people from the army stood behind us. No one could see us except Chaos and the army. I was holding Percy's hand tightly because I was cared that I would go after the gods otherwise. They all looked the same as 500 years ago, but they still looked different. Poseidon, for example, still had had his black hair and sea green eyes (that are nowhere near as beautiful as Percy's) but his expression and clothes were totally different. Instead of the happy God I remember, he had a sad look on his face and his clothes were more high-tech.

I could see all the campers looking at us in awe, wonder and fright whilst the gods seemed wary of us, as if we would explode at any second. I mentally smirked. The Gods, all high and mighty were scared of their Demigod children. If someone one had told me that 500 years ago, I would've laughed myself silly. Now, I now that they have the right to be scared. Suddenly, Chaos began to speak.

"Can I have your attention please?" Chaos asked as if he didn't have their attention to start with. " I, along with a few people in my army and my assassins, have come to help you in the war against Kronos, Gaia, Ouranos. Truth be told, without the help on my assassins or my army, they would squash you like a bug." He said flatly. This caused many campers to shout out angrily.

"We Don't need your help! What do you have that we don't? Nothing. What don't you that we do? ME. I am the greatest warrior that has ever lived and we will win this war without you!"

Guess who said that? You have 1/5 of a chance of getting it right. It was my half-brother, Andrew. My blood boiled, literally since I represent the element of fire. I didn't realise I had let go of Percy's hand and that I was in front of Andrew, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Now, you listen here. You are a wimp. If you are the greatest warrior that has ever lived then Gaia, Ouranos and Kronos have already won. Don't you dare doubt us or else next time I won't be so kind. Understood?" He nodded his head frantically. Reluctantly, I let go of his shirt and walked back to Percy, still seething with anger.

The silence was so tense that you would be able to cut through it with a knife. Chaos chuckled lightly, breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't think that I have introduced you. The ones wearing the hoodies are my immortal assassins. The one in the sea-green hoodie is Alpha. The one in the blue one is Gamma. The one in the bark brown one is Beta. And last but not least, the one that kicked that guys but is Omega. They are the second most powerful people in the universe."

A small camper that couldn't be older than 6 raised her hand shyly. Chaos nodded at her with a kind smile.

"What are you called?" Chaos smiled.

"Well my dear, I am Chaos, the creator of the universe." And with that, Andrew fainted, probably thinking he would be incinerated for calling the most powerful guy in the universe, weak.


End file.
